Giving Thanks
by Ancient Enchantress
Summary: It's Thanksgiving, and the gang has gathered for a group dinner. Joey does his famous "Turkey Dance" and Ryou makes a moving speech on what he is thankful for. Hints of shounen-ai, One-shot, R&R!


Ruby: Well, it's a tiny bit late, but hey! Better late then never!

Luna: That seems to be your philosophy lately...*eyes other fics*

Ruby: *sweatdrop* I'm working on it! CoH WILL be coming soon....it just takes a while since Bakura's past is so complex, and there's still a lot no one knows...T_T

Luna: And what of Robin Hood?

Ruby: Wellll......I still need to get the real Robin Hood story straight, and I'm kinda lost for inspiration......if anyone has ideas, help me please!!

Luna: Excuses, excuses....

Ruby: Ergh.....*fumbles in Hammer Space* Quiet! *whacks Luna over the head with a mallet*

Luna: @.@

Ruby: *mallet vanishes* Ahem, anyway, read on!

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Yu-gi-oh. It's owned by Kazuki Takahashi. Simple as that.

Note: I used mainly the Japanese names, simply because the dub names annoy me, but I may use an English name here or there simply because I don't remember the Japanese version, or, in the case of Joey, I'm lazy. 

Note 2: I DO own Joey's song....I guess you can use it if you want (Why you would want to is beyond me) but give me some credit, kay? ;

Note 3: Keep in mind that I wrote this all in one day, so beware of grammatical errors and points of unevenness. I just got the inspiration for this yesterday and sat down to write it, so I didn't get much time to edit...^^U Now, read!

*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Ryou, c'mon in," 16-year old Yugi Motou smiled, looking up at his friend Ryou Bakura who stood in the door of the Kame Game Shop, his usual striped T-shirt and jacket on and a closed pie-tin in hand.

"Hello, Yugi," said Ryou, smiling as well, "I hope you don't mind, but I brought Bakura along as well," Ryou sidestepped to reveal his scowling yami behind him, clad identically to Ryou, the Millennium Ring around his neck. 

"No problem!" said Yugi cheerfully, "The more the merrier!" Yugi wasn't very concerned about the spirit. Recently Ryou had managed to soften Bakura a bit so he wasn't quite as psychotic about the Items, becoming, instead, more drawn to Ryou. That's not to say he's grown weak. Yugi opened the door wider and allowed the two to enter the Game Shop, and Bakura growled menacingly as he passed Yugi, eyeing the Puzzle. Some things never change.

They went into the back of the store, the actual house part, to find a small gathering of people already there. Jonouchi "Joey" Katsuya, dressed in blues and whites, was sitting on the couch, playing Duel Monsters with Yami Yugi, who had taken on his temporary physical form for the duel. Judging by Joey's wide grin and Yami's sly smile, Yami was allowing Joey to win, not that the blonde knew that. 

Honda Hiroto was sitting on the couch as well, next to Joey, giving him "a coaches advice," mainly to impress Shizuka Katsuya who was sitting next to him. Shizuka, Joey's little sister, was watching with a supportive look on her face, cheering on her big brother. Anzu Mazaki was sitting on the arm of the couch next to Yami, watching the duel with mild interest. 

Just then, a younger boy with long black-blue hair came over to observe, laughing humorously as Joey slapped his forehead, having made an amateur mistake. The boy went back over to the wallflower who was sitting in the corner, buried in his laptop. 

"Seto-kun, why are you working on Thanksgiving?" The young boy piped up to the brunette, whose gaze shifted from the screen to his younger brother.

"Because, Mokuba, I have a company to run. I only came here in the first place because you requested it specially, remember? You never said anything about socializing," Mokuba's bottom lip stuck out and he made a pouting face, but Seto remained impassive, turning back to his computer. Mokuba sighed and wandered off to find something to do. 

Mai Valentine had shown up at this point and, dressed in the usual purple revealing clothes, she handed Yugi a bowl of mashed potatoes and headed over to the duel to say 'hi' to her friends. Otogi Ryuuji had also shown up, clad in red and black leather, and no sooner had he entered the room then had he squeezed his way in between Honda and Shizuka, draping his arms over the back of the couch lazily and smiling seductively. Honda was seething but didn't want to say anything that would turn Shizuka from him. 

Malik Ishtar had also come bearing stuffing for dinner--there were rumors going around that Malik was actually a wonderful cook, so everyone was anxious to see if it was true. He himself was dressed in black and white with the Millennium Rod stuck in his back pocket. He didn't use it much since Battle City, but it made him feel better to carry it around. He sat next to Ryou and Bakura, of whom he was better friends with then anyone else, on a couch a little further away from the duel, nearby a cheerfully crackling fire in the fireplace. Malik and Ryou talked a bit and Bakura sat in silence, poking his Millennium Ring as he tried to think of something to do. He didn't have to wait long.

"Well," said Yugi, coming in from the kitchen where his Grandpa was fixing up dinner, "It looks like everyone's here! It'll be a little bit before Grandpa can fix up all the dishes you guys brought, so what should we do until then?" He turned his head to look over his group of friends, come for a Thanksgiving meal.

"I have an idea!" Shizuka piped up. "Every year before," her voice softened slightly, "the divorce...Joey-kun would give a special performance in honor of Thanksgiving!" Twelve heads turned towards the blonde, whose face was slowly turning red as he realized what Shizuka was implying.

"Uh-uh! No way!" he protested, shaking his head furiously, " Shizuka-chan, I was six! There's no way I'm doing it!" Joey folded his arms, and Shizuka's face went into a pathetic doggy-look.

"But Joey-kun.....I made the costume and everything....." Her eyes welled up with tears and Honda and Otogi were instantly at her side, reassuring her. Joey's stern look faded and his shoulders drooped in exasperation.

"Shizuka....don't cry...."

"My brother doesn't love me! He won't even wear the costume I made him," Shizuka's shoulders convulsed with sobs as she hid her face in her hands.

"Agh..." Joey finally gave in, "Fine.....I'll do it....." Instantly Shizuka's head popped up, her eyes dry and a huge smile on her face. 

"Then it's settled!" Everyone sweatdropped. "You do remember the words, right big brother?" 

"I suppose..." muttered Joey, his face turned to the side.

"Great!" Shizuka jumped up and went over to one of the larger bags she had brought with her. From it emerged what appeared to be an enormous yellow-feathered mass. Shaking it out, she threw it over Joey's head with amazing accuracy and did up various buttons. When she was done, she stepped back to reveal Joey, decked out in an enormous yellow turkey costume, complete with a hooded head with goggling eyes and a large beak. Joey's real face was beet-red as he walked to the center of the room, allowing everyone a minute to get settled. When they were done he began waving his arms/wings around, singing unenthusiastically.

"This is the song to the tuuurkey...the tuuuurkey...We eat on Thanksgiving day....In honor of this tuuurkey, everybody say....." Joey's voice went quieter then, "Gobble gobble goooobble....cluck cluck cluuuuuck.....Talk like a turkey....not like a duck....." Joey lowered his head in shame as he waved his arms about, shuffling his feet in some sort of sidestep dance. Shizuka clapped along to the beat, bobbing her head and smiling happily. Yugi chuckled and joined in with Shizuka, and gradually the others did the same, while Joey continued to dance, this way and that. He twirled and turned and, despite his nervous jerkiness, he was actually moderately good. Even Seto sat in a sort of humored silence, instead of running his mouth as usual. At last Joey came to what appeared to be the conclusion. 

He did a twirling pirouette, but somewhere along the way tripped on his own feet, causing his legs to fly out in opposite directions. In what appeared to be slow motion, Joey headed downward, one leg thrown in front of him like a runner's, the other flung out behind. There was a unanimous gasp, and everyone winced as Joey fell, HARD, in perfect splits. Joey groaned, his face changing colors faster then the rainbow, while everyone sat in a frozen horror. 

Finally Shizuka, Yugi and Honda stood and pulled Joey up, standing him on wobbly knees with one arm around Shizuka and the other around Honda to keep him up. He groaned, shaking out his legs while Yugi ran into the kitchen to get some ice. Once everyone got over the shock, Ryou actually began applauding, and everyone else did the same. Joey blushed, but there was a small smile on his face. Carefully stripping off the turkey costume, he pulled out a chair and sat awkwardly, to put the least amount of weight on his lower body as possible. Yugi came back with an ice pack and Joey took it gratefully, sighing as it soothed his pain. Anzu rolled her eyes, a mildly disgusted look on her face and Shizuka looked relieved that her brother was all right. 

"Well everyone, how about we have this dinner then?" Grandpa called, pushing open from the double doors of the kitchen to reveal a neatly carved turkey with all the trimmings, along with all the other dishes provided by the guests. Everyone smiled and cheered the idea of food, especially Joey and Honda. The table was set, the food placed, and everyone pulled up a chair to the oddly large chair for such a small family. 

"And now we say grace," said Grandpa, holding up his hands to his neighbors. Everyone joined hands uneasily, unsure of what to do. Anzu held Yugi's hand, a small smile playing across her face. Malik held Ryou's hand and was automatically given death glares and growls from Bakura on Ryou's other side. Ryou rolled his eyes, blushing slightly, and squeezed his yami's hand to silence him. Yami and Yugi were holding hands, naturally, and Seto held Mokuba's, his other hand holding Otogi's unwillingly. Joey held Mai's hand, grinning (no doubt singing "I'm Bad, you know it" in his head) and Otogi held Shizuka's, caught in a glaring contest with Honda who was holding Shizuka's other hand. Shizuka, as always, was oblivious. Grandpa bowed his head and closed his eyes, and everyone did the same uncertainly. After a moment of silence, Yugi's head bobbed up and he spoke.

"I think we should go around the table and say what we're thankful for," Everyone opened his or her eyes to look at the shorter boy, finally nodding and murmuring in agreement. Most hands were dropped at this point except for a few who continued to hold hands under the table (A/N: Hmm, let's see who's still holding hands ^~). "I'll start!" Yugi's brow furrowed in thought for a moment. "I'm thankful for all my friends who are always there for me, no matter what," Yugi smiled around the table with his ever so cute Yugi-smile. Yami squeezed his hand under the table, smiling also (A/N: Well, there's one.....) 

"I'm thankful for my friends," said Yami, "but also for by adversaries, who continue to push me to do my best," Yami shot a meaningful look towards Seto, who nodded briskly. Yami glanced at Joey, silently telling him to speak.

"Ice packs!" exclaimed Joey, grinning. There was a bout of laughter at this. 

"I'm thankful that I finally have people who care about me," said Mai, a faint smile on her face. Joey touched her hand gently, smiling at her. (A/N Twoooo.....)

"I'm thankful to finally have my body back, and for forgiveness," There was a short silence after Malik's statement, everyone's thoughts drifting to Battle City. Bakura, obviously sick of the silence spoke up.

"Flame-throwers! Flame-throwers and jewelry stores!" Everyone sweatdropped and Ryou shook his head, slightly embarrassed. 

"Well, I'm thankful for my motorcycle and my cool 'do!" said Honda proudly, thrusting his chin in the air.

"Don't be so material!" said Otogi, frowning at Honda (AN: *eyes Otogi's clothes* You were saying, Otogi?) "I'm thankful for all my luck over the years and all the friends I've made," He sent Shizuka a very flirtatious smile and wink and Shizuka smiled, obviously not getting the subtle hints, as usual. 

"I'm thankful for my sight, and my very best friend in the whole world...." Honda and Otogi both looked hopeful, each expecting his name to be said.

"My brother!" Otogi and Honda facefaulted and everyone else sweatdropped, having expected this answer anyway.

"Welllll..." Mokuba jutted in, "I'm thankful that I'm still alive and well after all the captures I've had to go through," Mokuba chuckled lightly, and Seto's brow furrowed slightly.

"I am also thankful for my brother's health, as well as for my company's success and my own," Seto's face was solemn, staring at the table.

"And I am thankful for all the adventures I've had and all the friends I've made over the many years of my life," Grandpa concluded.

"Hey, what about you, Ryou?" Yugi asked after a short pause of silence, turning to the white-haired boy, "You haven't said anything yet," Ryou looked up and stared at Yugi, thinking of what to say. Bakura squeezed his hand (AN: Hah! Three!) and he snapped out of his reverie. 

"I--I'm thankful for this meal, and having friends to share it with. I'm thankful to finally have friends, after so many years of being alone. I'm thankful to be alive and I'm thankful to be able to have friends like you guys," There was a long silence after this, each person taking Ryou's little speech to heart in his or her own way. After all, many of them had had traumatic pasts as well, from no friends, to being in such a close proximity of Death, you could almost hear him calling your name. At last the silence was broken, and Grandpa picked up the knives, expertly slicing up the turkey. Idle chatter was made and food was served. Bakura held Ryou's hand, staring at his lowered face with slight concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked tentatively. Ryou raised his head to face his yami, his eyes shining slightly with held tears, but a smile playing on his face,

"Yes," he said, "I'm fine," 

Bakura smiled at his other, his mind wandering back to darker days, days when more terrible thoughts had plagued his mind--days he had now vowed to leave behind. On Ryou's other side, Malik's mind was full of thoughts of Battle City and of his own crimes. Yugi thought of all of his duels with Yami by his side, and Yami thought about how many times he had almost been separated from his light. Joey thought about Mai, and how he had almost lost her for good, and Mai thought of her friends, especially Joey, who had fought so hard to bring her back from her living hell. Shizuka thought of her brother and how she would always be there to support him, and Seto thought of his brother, and how he would always be there to protect him. Mokuba thought of his own brother, and how it was up to him to make sure Seto did actually do something fun once and a while, so that that rare smile would grace his face. And Honda and Otogi thought of what they had seen with their friends, the plights they'd gone through, and the adventures they'd had, combined with the stray thought of Shizuka as well. 

As the group ate, the fire crackled merrily in the background, and everyone was thankful.

__

Be thankful for what you have. You never know how good you have it until you meet someone who has it worse. Appreciate your friends and family; after all, they may not be there forever. Never let your hopes slip you by and go read my other fanfics. Happy Thanksgiving.

~Fin

~*Ancient~Enchantress*~


End file.
